


What Gaster Hid

by GasterFan5



Series: UnderTale FanFictions [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Mad/Insane Asgore, Sickness, etc - Freeform, losing hopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterFan5/pseuds/GasterFan5
Summary: Gaster's hiding something... he keeps coming home hurt and staying at work later and later... and Grillby and his sons are going to find out what is going on.





	1. Trying To Solve Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this sucks... less than the other one, in my opinion, but still not very good... I finished now hope someone likes it.

It had been such a long time, Grillby noticed, since Gaster had truly been happy. Gaster seemed to always put on fake smiles now, and it started right around when he got the job of the Royal Scientist. Something about this job was making him unhappy, and Grillby, Sans, and Papyrus were going to find out, piece by piece. “So what do we already know, as of now?” Grillby asked.

 “Well, we do know that he enjoyed his job as a scientist, and before Toriel left he seemed to like his job as Royal Scientist… so something had to have happened, maybe something harder for him to accomplish... I really miss him... he's never there for us anymore, as a father...” Sans said in response. 

 “So what you’re saying is something happened after Toriel left that made it an unbearable job... and I really miss him, too..” Papyrus said, summing up what Sans had said.

 “Yes, that’s right. We need to figure out what’s different about his job now, and to do so we could consult the king.” Grillby spoke. They agreed together that was what they should do, and the next day went straight to the Royal Castle. “Asgore,” Grillby started, “What is Gaster currently working on?”

“Oh, he’s working on how to give energy to the entire Underground.” Asgore replied.

“And what are you like? Are you treating him well, and your co-mates?”

“Yes.” They settled there and went back home.

“So nothing’s going on. . .” Papyrus said.

“Unless Asgore lied to us.” Sans’s eye-sockets dimmed to Grillby’s response so you could only see darkness in his eyes. It was true, this could be a possibility…

They decided the easiest way to tell would be to ask Gaster himself.


	2. They Ask Gaster

“Gaster,” Papyrus started, “We know you’ve been feeling upset recently. Is there a reason with your work?”

“N-no, I’m fine. Really, it’s fine.” Gaster smiled. Gaster didn't want to tell his kids-of all people-what was really going on. It was then they realized they wouldn’t get an answer directly. And they seemed to give up, until they saw Gaster come over with two new large cracks in his skull.

“Oh my gosh! What happened?” Sans asked. Papyrus and Grillby both waited for an answer. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Argh! Can’t you see something’s happening? You’re getting more and more hurt, and weaker each time I see you! What’s going on?” Papyrus asked finally. This shocked Gaster, because Papyrus seemed fine the other day.

“It’s just an experiment, it didn’t go well.”

“Oh, I see. Then what’s…” Grillby started, pulling down Gaster’s sleeve, “That.” It was his arm bones, completely broken. He pulled back up his own sleeve and ignored it.

“The experiment. I fell in the explosion.” With this they left him alone. They weren’t going to get an answer, at least not from him.


	3. Gaster's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, now you get to see things Sans, Papyrus, and Grillby don't see. It's Gaster's work day.

Gaster came in the next day. Oh how he wished Asgore would never have done this stuff to him… “Hello, Gaster. Come here.” Great, the start of the day and they already were doing this? Gaster walked over, better not getting too hurt and obeying. Asgore moved him over to the Room. Gaster hated that room. It was dark, and had many devices in it. It also had a cold metal table which Asgore always put Gaster on. He put him on the table, strapped in with nothing on, and injected Gaster with hell knows what. Many things. He knew some things, like pieces of Souls, an injection of the Void, blood… but other things he didn’t recognize. Asgore then took out a device and experimented with his eyesight. Then Asgore unstrapped him, put back on his clothing, and took him out of the room. Gaster noted he couldn’t see almost anything, at all. “I’ll see you later, when the effects show.” Gaster didn’t reply, he didn’t want to know what was going to happen, asides from what has already. He went out and worked on the CORE blueprints. “Hey, Gaster. How much did you get done?” Asgore asked at the end of the day. 

“N-n-not that much..” Gaster stammered, frightened on what would happen. He waited for a response.

“That’s IT? You need to be faster!” Asgore slammed his head on the desk and slapped him. He went over to an unbroken bone and broke it. “Get. More. DONE."

“o-okay, s-sir…”

“You will finish the CORE tonight. Not going home because of how poorly you’ve done. Now stay here for the rest of the day and all day tomorrow.” Asgore ordered, and walked out of Gaster’s room and locked it. Gaster sat at his desk and cried. How could he keep doing this? Ever sense Toriel left, Asgore’s been driven mad. Asgore had always beaten Gaster, but never like he started after Toriel left and he killed the first Soul. How would Papyrus and Sans feel if they knew, and what will their reaction be when he never comes home that night? Gaster shivered, he just wanted to sleep.. but he had to finish the CORE. He started working on the blueprints again. He grew more and more tired, solemn, and then looked up. His eyes darkened when he saw himself in the mirror he had brought. He now couldn’t see at all out of one eye. He didn’t even have the light in the eye now. He also saw something black in the background coming towards him. It pulled on him and then he wiped it away. Must've been a side effect of the stupid void injection... He started to hear voices.  
"You're not good enough" "Join us and be safe" "He can't hurt you in the void" and "You're never good enough for anyone" played in his head over and over. Tears formed and came down, some with blood from the new cracks on his face. He didn’t want this. Why him? He became weaker every second. He sighed, and with what little strength he had left he worked on the blueprints. Ugh, how would his kids react to him not being home overnight AGAIN? He didn't want to know..


	4. The Night He Didn't Come Home

Grillby took care of Sans and Papyrus that night, as Gaster hadn’t come home again last night. He was upset that Gaster would just throw away his family for work. It seemed ridiculous. “Grillby…” Sans started. 

“Yes?”

“When’s dad coming home? He’s late again…” Sans asked, waiting for an answer. Papyrus nodded. 

“I really miss him too, where is he?”

Grillby didn’t want to just flat out say that Gaster is working and doesn’t care for his family, so instead…“He’s just working more today because of his absence. He wants to get more done.”

“Oh.. Okay..” Sans said. Grillby took them up to their rooms and tucked them into bed. They had three rooms upstairs: One was the kids bedroom, where they both slept, one was for Gaster to sleep, and there was a work office to the very right. Grillby went into the children’s bedroom and put them in the bed. 

“Good night, children. Gaster will be back soon.”

“Night, Grillby.” They both said at the same time, laughing that they said the same thing. Grillby went back to the kitchen and sat down. He put his head in his hands. 

“He’s not coming back tonight, is he?” Grillby thought. “If I see one more broken bone on Gaster I’m going to follow him to work. Maybe that's how I can see what's really going on.” Grillby thought as well. He nodded, and fell asleep at the table.


	5. The Next Day

Grillby woke up at around 3:00 A.M. and noticed Gaster still wasn’t home. He went back to sleep, and woke up at 6:38 A.M. He went upstairs and woke up Sans and Papyrus. “Wake up, kids! Shh, Gaster’s sleeping in his room.” He lied. “He doesn’t really want to see you two right now because he hadn’t slept all night.”

“That makes sense.” Papyrus whispered, happy and relieved that Gaster finally came home.

“Yeah, it does.” Sans stated, relieved as well. They went downstairs and ate breakfast. Then they left for school.

“Have fun at school you two!” Grillby said cheerfully. They said their goodbyes and went into the school. The school was owned by Toriel, who had decided to take care of children after hearing Asgore would kill them. It was red bricks, and had the sign “School of Snowdin” on it. Grillby went to his bar and started working.

— ~Gaster~ —

Gaster was exhausted. He hadn’t slept at all last night, and he still didn’t finish the CORE blueprints.. he was close.. maybe he wouldn’t be punished for it? He hoped down to his Soul that he wouldn’t be punished.. “Hello, Gaster. I see you stayed the night like I ordered,” Asgore started, “But did you finish the work I assigned you?” He finished, glancing at the work Gaster had done.

“N-not yet.. b-but I’m almost d-” Gaster responded, quite shakily, but before he could finish Asgore whipped him. “Great, another bruise to add to my collection of pain.” Gaster thought as he was continually beaten by Asgore. 

“Come on, Gaster. You’ve done poorly. Now follow me to the room.” Gaster sighed, he was this close to being done, but even so he still got punished.. Gaster got up and started to walk, but he was too sore from Asgore snapping his spine to walk. He kept walking though, straight into the room. There Asgore set up his next device. 

— ~Asgore~ —

He couldn’t take it, when Toriel left. He thought after killing the first Soul he’d feel better, but he felt worse. He was more alone then ever before. Now even people who didn’t leave him hated him for murdering the innocent child. “That’s just what I get for having to be the king. I thought the job would be lovely with my family, but after having to do such dark things…” Asgore thought, but he stopped short. He didn’t want to then, but he decided that hurting the Royal Scientist could give him less grieving to do, less to feel. “The more you kill, the more you distance yourself from people and the easier it will be to kill," he recalled. So the more he harmed someone, the less he’d feel bad for killing the next five Souls. And there were some things he needed answers to, so why not get the answers?


	6. Trying To Escape Insanity- To Live

Gaster was strapped on the table once again, and Asgore took his soul. Stand by strand of Gaster’s code, Asgore took his Soul apart and examined it. He put it all together again and injected the soul with many different things. Then he turned on the machine and it tazed, burned, whipped, and cut apart Gaster’s Soul. “P-please…can’t….take it..” Gaster said before passing out on the table. Asgore gained slight LV and moved away. It was fun beating someone, sort of a way to refresh himself. He decided to keep Gaster f O r E V e R. 

Gaster woke up to find him underneath a bright light, still on the table. He ached everywhere.. “Asgore must’ve done things to me in my sleep.” Gaster thought. He really just wanted to go home by now. “Sir, may I leave now?”

“No.” Asgore said blankly.

“W-when can I?” Gaster asked, nervous. Shadows covered Asgore’s eyes.

“Never. You will never leave me again.” Tears rolled down Asgore’s grinning face. “I can’t loose someone else.” Gaster saw Asgore’s eyes, and noticed how insane he really looked. He seemed to snap out of it. Then he slapped Gaster. “Never ask that question-or any-again or I’ll beat you again. Understood?” Gaster nodded, shaking in fear. Asgore had all the power here, and Gaster knew Asgore would now do anything to him.

Grillby never minded waiting for Gaster to come home, but when a week passed and Gaster didn’t come home he got worried. He decided he would look for Gaster. He checked everywhere. No sign of Gaster anywhere. This wasn’t good…

One day Asgore left the straps a little loose and left after Gaster’s torture session. Gaster easily slipped through the straps and got up off the table. The second he did, however, he fell. He had grown so weak.. he wouldn’t be able to live through much more of this. He got up, knowing the punishments at hand, and ran out of the lab.


	7. Hide And Seek

Gaster ran. Ran, ran, ran for his life. He reached the cold air of Snowdin and collapsed in the snow next to Grillby’s. He wasn’t wearing anything, but felt warm on the frozen ground. He panted, laying there, and slept. He hoped he wouldn’t be found by Asgore because he may not live to see another day.

 Grillby went back to his bar with defeat in mind. He had put Sans and Papyrus in the back of his bar, where they would sleep with him. He was about to go in, but heard a cry coming from the side of the building. He went over to it and saw Gaster laying there, coated in snow. He was crying, and the snow seemed to be bloody. Grillby picked him up and brought him inside, putting him in a seat. He examined his friend. Gaster was bruised everywhere, cut everywhere, and had almost all broken bones. Some bones were missing, even. Grillby checked Gaster’s STATS. 0.00005/??? HP. 0 LV. Gaster had been growing weaker, and he noticed now that Gaster couldn’t even hurt a fly if he tried. He was the weight of a small dog, and had a temperature of 102. Grillby healed Gaster as much as he could, and then he gave him clothes to wear. He stared at his friend, who was asleep during all of this.

 Gaster woke up, and realized he hadn’t been found by Asgore. He was in his friend’s bar, and now had to explain where he had gotten so weak. “A-asgore…. h-he…” Gaster could only say. Grillby, however, seemed to understand. Asgore had been doing this. They went outside and talked while Sans and Papyrus slept. It was around 2:05 A.M. and Gaster looked around. The snow coated much, and he didn’t see anyone around. Grillby and Gaster talked. At around 2:35 A.M. they felt better and gave each other a hug. Gaster stared at the ground, and two large black tentacle-like things came out from the back of his head. He didn’t seem to notice, but Grillby did. 

“What’s that…?” Grillby asked, backing away slightly.

“Oh.. I think it’s the Void fragments he injected into my Soul.” Gaster said, shaking his head to make them break apart and fade into the ground. He looked up and smiled. “I’m so glad you know now. It was so hard to keep as a secret…” 

“I’m glad we know now. You seem fine now.”

“Yes.”

— ~Asgore~ —

His best friend was now his slave. He just wanted a friend now… Asgore just wanted-no, needed-someone. And if by torture he sees someone, then by torture it is. It was fun hurting and experimenting anyways. Asgore went into the room to see nobody in there. “WhEREDIdHeGO?? ImuSTFinDHiM. KilLKiLLKiLl..!” Asgore thought. It was drastic, but he did have to find Gaster. “WHeRE tO l00K…” Asgore thought, knowing he should check the bar first. Asgore ran towards Snowdin.

— ~Grillby~ —

His best friend was being tortured by Asgore and didn’t tell him. He felt so sorry for Gaster, who didn’t want to make other’s lives hell and kept to himself. But Grillby didn’t know how to make it all better. He had discussed this stuff with Gaster, and that seemed to make Gaster feel better. He saw from far away, a figure. A taller figure with horns.


	8. The Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the story! I know, I know, I just made it today. Oh well. *shrug*   
> Have a nice day, and I hope you enjoy reading this!

— ~Sans~ —

He’d been reassuring his brother for over a month now that Gaster was okay and still loved them. But he didn’t feel this way himself, so they both just felt like little unloved kids. They cried together in the night. And Papyrus seemed so cold now. They both weren’t the happy, nice, fun kids they used to be. Now they felt betrayed by their own father, for just a few more dollars. “S-sans… do you think we should just give up on him?” Papyrus asked, which made Sans’s eye lights go out.

“I think so.”

— ~Gaster~ —

Gaster had felt better after he had discussed what was going on all this time, but he didn’t feel safe. Where would he work? What would he do now? He couldn’t just hide from the king forever. That would be impossible to do. He could hide, but he needed to run… he knew that no matter what he did he would be caught…

“Gaster…” Grillby started, staring at someone far away. “Who’s that..?” He asked, demanding an answer.

“I…I can’t see…” Gaster said in response, ashamed. “He ruined my vision…” Grillby walked backwards, and Gaster sat there in the snow next to the bar. “Who is it…?” Grillby then saw it was Asgore, but he couldn’t get inside the bar in time and Asgore reached them.

“Hello, Grillby. I’m assuming he told you.” Asgore said in a greeting, smiling. “WeLL I dON’T NeED tO HiDE iT FRoM yOU.” He said creepily, grinning wide. He grabbed Gaster by the neck and carried him away, running. 

“H-Hey!” Grillby managed, running after them. He wondered if this was the last time he would see his friend.

— ~Papyrus~ —

Papyrus’d been worried about his entire family, it seemed to be falling apart at the seams. Then, right before bed, he heard a loud, “H-HEY!” outside. This sounded like Grillby, who never yells. Never. He woke up Sans, who was sleeping on the bed, and they ran after Grillby. They then caught up to Grillby, who picked them up and carried them while running towards Gaster and Asgore.

— ~Asgore~ —

Asgore ran back to his castle. He couldn’t let his friend escape again, but he couldn’t keep him around anymore. He knew he would have to try. Tears rolled down his face. He always seemed like the true monster, didn’t he? His Soul couldn’t take the loneliness anymore, and his Soul cracked again under the pressure. He winced, and kept going. He knew he had to keep someone around. It wasn’t fair that everyone hated him, and nobody would like him now. He shook off his feelings and ran into the CORE. There he paused, and turned. He saw Grillby there, standing. Shadows somehow casted his face so he couldn’t see his eyes. Then suddenly a bright flaming eye showed in the shadows. “Give him back. You will never hurt him again.” Grillby said, casting fire magic. He shot it at Asgore. 

“Never.” Asgore said, using Gaster as a shield. “If you want him, you’re gonna have to kill me.”


	9. The Final Fight For Gaster

— ~Grillby~ —

“Gladly. For what you’ve done, I’m surprised you’re still alive.” Grillby said, meaning every word. He ran over and wrestled Asgore, trying to push him into the CORE. From what Gaster said, you’d die falling in pretty much. He summoned fire, and pulled out his sword. He was a great fighter, and Asgore knew because of the war. Grillby attempted stabbing him, but missed and landed it on Gaster. He hit the fire on Asgore, who now had fire on his beard. Asgore summoned a trident, dropping Gaster behind him, and hit Grillby in the chest with it. If Grillby wasn’t made of fire, he’d be dead. But it had no effect. He pushed it out and shoved the end into Asgore. Asgore stumbled, and accidentally hit Gaster with his foot. Gaster fell onto the edge of the flooring. He grabbed it with his hands for dear life. He was holding on to the edge of the CORE, dangling right above the bright white energy of it. 

“H-help…” Gaster managed, but the two were more focused on their fight than Gaster. 

“You were never there for us.” Sans said, right in front of Gaster.

“Why should we help such a horrible father?” Papyrus asked, completely different from the lack of affection and love.

“I-i’m so s-sorry…” Gaster said, crying. “I was never there, and maybe I wasn’t a good father… but I tried my best..” He finished, smiling a warm smile while tears fell down his face. And with that, the two left him there.

“I’m gonna make sure that you never lay another hand on Gaster.” Grillby said, very angry at this horrible monster in front of him. He went over and stabbed at Asgore’s armor. 

— ~Asgore~ —

Maybe he was going to die. But maybe he would live on. Asgore stabbed Grillby as hard as he could, sending fire magic into the trident. He was knocked back, and then pulled out a button. “This here button will taze your friend.” He said, pressing it. Gaster flinched, and cried out in pain. One of his hands let go of the edge, but he still held strong. Grillby’s eyes widened, looking at Asgore. 

“Don’t.” Grillby said. “I’ll stop…” Asgore smiled in satisfaction, and lowered the button. It was then that Grillby ran towards the king and sliced his cheek. Asgore dropped to the ground for a moment, and pressed the button, not letting go. Gaster cried out once again, tears forming. Asgore accidentally stepped on Gaster’s hand and pushed it into the CORE. All Grillby could see was his best friend falling to their death. Sans used blue magic to keep him up for a moment. “Don’t let him go!”

Sans turned. “He was never there for us. Why shouldn’t I?” But before Grillby could respond, he let go because he was too weak as a kid to keep him in his grasp. “S-shit… I’m so sorry..” He said, crying. “I’m sosososososo sorry....”

And in that moment, Gaster’s memories faded to nothing and everyone forgot him.


	10. Forgetting and Moving On

— ~Asgore~ —

He could feel all his memories vanish, and then he felt even more lonely than he was when Toriel left. Now he didn’t even have… who was it? Who was it he no longer had….? He dropped to the ground, and put his hands on his head. His eyes closed and he frowned. Tears rolled down his face. “I’m so alone in this world,” he thought to himself. “I need to find someone who would still like me..” He glanced at Grillby, who stared blankly into space. Then he looked at the two children, who stood without saying anything, looking at the ground emptily. 

 

 

— ~Sans and Papyrus~ —

Forgetting about Gaster, they both became suddenly happier. They grinned, and truly smiled. They had a new look on life, not remembering the abandonment they went through. “I wonder why they seem like they forgot something…” Sans thought, confused. “They seem fine now, but I think they were just fighting over something and they can’t remember what.” Papyrus thought. 

 

— ~Grillby~ —

Just like that, all his memories were gone. He recalled everything that happened, but not who it happened with. He could cry he was so sad. He knew this person was a good friend of his… but who was it? It was something dark and black. He got up. He picked up Sans and Papyrus and went back to the bar. “Well, sense you have nowhere to go, I guess I’ll stay with you two.” They both agreed.

 

— ~What Happened After~ —

Grillby smiled at his two adopted kids Sans and Papyrus. He clapped and congratulated them-as a sort of father-on their graduation. They seemed completely fine now, both cheery, bright, happy people. “I’m gonna be a part of the Royal Guard! On to Undyne!” Papyrus said, pointing towards the Waterfall entrance.

“And I’m going to get a job as a comedian and do science as a hobby.” Sans said, smiling now that he found the perfect job for him.

“That sounds wonderful, you two! I can still support you until you can get by on your own.” Grillby said, smiling as well. The three walked to the bar and went into the house-like place in the back past the door behind the bar. 

. . .

Asgore smiled at his new Royal Scientist, Alpyhs. She seemed nervous, but still very smart. She never fought, and she was very friendly to her co-workers. Asgore walked towards the Barrier and understood what he had to do. “At least it’s me doing it, I wouldn’t want this burden on anyone else,” he thought. He knew it would probably get him upset, but he had memories of torturing…someone. He couldn’t recall who, but they no longer existed. He decided he wouldn’t hurt another monster again.


	11. Gaster Awakens

Gaster woke up. He knew he was accidentally pushed into the core, but he wondered if he didn’t, then would Asgore have kept torturing him? Probably.. It was cold where he was, but warm at the same time. It was black. There was nothing there. Just darkness. He glanced around and realized where he was. The Void. The injections of the Void had brought him to the Void after he fell in instead of killing him. He wondered how he looked. He was still very hurt from the torture, but he felt safe. Nobody could reach him. “You sucker. You were hurt because you deserved to be hurt.” The voice seemed to come from his head and from the Void itself. “Do you really think you deserve happiness? Because you don’t even deserve to die.” “You gave up on Sans and Papyrus. You weren’t a good father.” “You weren’t good enough at anything.” The voices continued to grow faster, and continued to speak. Gaster cried into the darkness. Then he saw that he could watch what was going on. He observed, and smiled at the live video recordings of Sans and Papyrus graduating, and having fun together. He also saw them doing silly things, like going for a job at 3:00 A.M. and making puns. Maybe life in the Void wouldn’t be so bad… at least he got to know how well they were doing. But he still knew it wouldn't be as good as being there for them... and they would probably hate him if they remembered him.   
___~Later~___  
He couldn't take it anymore. The voices screamed at him, and even started hurting him. He felt so... so weak. And the human on the screen... they kept on replaying the same things over and over. They kept replaying the Pacifist Route. By this point everywhere he looked he saw the Code of the people, places, the Game itself. He knew every timeline. Killing a few, killing one... killing everyone in the Underground. The person cried out in regret after killing everyone, and they reset. Then they did Pacifist again. But this time, they reached the very end. They even managed to please Chara and bring them back. Now Gaster saw Chara and Asriel both smiling at the sunrise on the Surface. And every last monster in the Underground was there watching the sunrise. "It's amazing that they're back... I just wish I could be a part of their life." Gaster thought, smiling. Then he heard a door open in the Hallway of Waterfall.


	12. The End

The human came in through the door. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" Gaster hid in the shadows, afraid. "Hello? I know someone's here..." They said. "It's dark in here... how do you manage to live here?" Gaster decided to come out, they seemed friendly enough.  
"Hello." He greeted them from behind, where they jumped and turned around. 

“Oh, hello! I’m Frisk, and I’ve come to get you out.” Frisk said.

“that’s impossible…and I’m Gaster.” Gaster said, unbelieving.

“Nothing’s impossible with determination and persistence!” Frisk stated.

— ~Frisk~ —

Frisk had to save so many people, but this by far was the worst looking one. They were a skeleton, but were wrapped in darkness. They wore a white knitted scarf on top of the dark Void substance, and they had two hands detached in front of them which translated what they said. The man also had glitches all over them. Frisk could see they were tired, weak, and going insane. “Come on, then.” Frisk said smiling as warmly as possible, outstretching a hand to Gaster. Gaster froze for a moment. He flinched when Frisk gave them a hand, assuming Frisk’d hit them. Frisk frowned slightly at this, and did it again. Gaster flinched again, shaking. He realized he was supposed to take the hand and did so. They walked out together.

 

— ~Gaster~ —

The light was blinding when he came out from hiding in darkness for so long. He still heard the voices when leaving, but he could bear it much more. He looked at himself while Frisk looked at what he looked like. He was wearing his lab coat, very dark grey pants, a black shirt, the knitted scarf, and black boots. He winced at the pain he felt when he moved. By the look on the human’s face, he must look horrible. He felt horrible. “I-I’m sorry.. I can’t seem to walk…” Gaster said, shaking his head. “You can just leave me if you have to..” Gaster said. This seemed to get the human more determined. They picked him up, expecting him to be as heavy as a normal monster. Frisk seemed surprised. He was only as light as a shoebox or so, which really felt like they were carrying nothing. Frisk checked Gaster’s stats. The HP was glitched. The LV was 0. Gaster’s AT was 0. DF was 0. EXP was 0. Everything seemed either glitched or zero. They went out together and reached the Surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fun. I liked writing this, may do another again... probably not. *shrug*  
> Oh well. I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked listening to depressing songs while writing this!  
> Your fellow writer,  
> GasterFan5.  
> P.S. I play things as Mbberg04 so if you see that on roblox or something dat's me. I should leave now I know. (you get to decide what happens on the surface with everyone. Hope your imagination allows the characters to be happy!)


End file.
